A Pirate Stole my Heart
by DarkShadowLink
Summary: AUish. My name is Link and I'm the captain of the King of Red Lions transportation ship. One day these pirate s stop me on my way to Windfall Island. One stole something that I promised to protect and other things with it. This story has yaoi. Don't like don't read
1. Prologue

"This is your captain speaking. Today we will be heading for Windfall Island, which should take us about 2 to 3 days. There is food and beverages along with entertainment on the first floor and the Hotel rooms on the second floor. We will have several stops on the way to Windfall Island. Please enjoy your say on the King of Red Lions ship, I'm your captain and my name is Link. At the first stop I will give you all know a little about myself and about our stop."

**A/N : Hi. Well this is a new story I'm writing. I know it short but this is the prologue. The same ' comment-for-update' applies to the story. So I hope you like it. The main a characters are Link (obviously), Tetra, Dark Link, Medli, Komali Grandma and Aryll. This story will have yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda!

"Big brother!" I turned around to see my little sister Aryll

"Hey Aryll." I said ruffling her hair

"How are you?" She asked

"Pretty good. How are you?" I said

"Good. So where are the stops this time?" She asked

"The usual. Start at Outset Island, picking up the people there. Then stop at Shark Island, and Stone Watcher Island picking up a few people. Then pass by Cyclops Reef and Northern Triangle Isle, giving some history about them. Then finally hit our destination, Windfall Island." I said

"Link. You should get some rest." A a recipe voice from behind me said

"Grandma. I just stared." I said looking at my Grandma who shorter than me by an inch, I was 5 feet and 4 inches, Aryll was 5 feet and 2 inches

"So. I need to teach Aryll how to sail the ship. I can't do that with you here. So, go get some rest. You need it. Grandma knows what's best for you. That and the passengers should probably get to know their second captain. We'll take care of Shark and Stone Watcher Island. Ok?" Grandma said

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked

"Nope." Grandma said with a smile

I sighed and walk out of the room towards my room. Opened the door and jumped on the bed, not bothering to change, and fell asleep...

_I sat in a dark room. I couldn't see enything. Wait. I see something glowing. Red. Two glowing dots. No. Eyes._

_I feel like they're staring into my very soul._

_"I think he's awake." Someone said to my right_

_"Good. Let's show him what happens when you get in our way." Someone said to my left_

_"No. Not yet. Let's get to know why he got in my way." Now it was the red eyes speaking_

_A shiny brite knife appeared in front of the red glowing eyes. They started to laugh walking towards me. The knife was raised above my head. Then brought down._

**A/N: So how is it? What will happen? I will update on Fridays from now on. comments will make me update faster or get your bonus chapter! So comment please! **


	3. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhhhh!..." I screamed bolted straight up from my bed

"Big Brother?!" Aryll said open to my room

"What happened?" She asked as I stared straight forward

"Just a nightmare, Little One." I said getting up and ruffled her hair

"Ok. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly

"I'm fine. Can get changed? 'Cause I didn't change before I jumped into bed." I asked

She looked at me and nodded. "Of course." She said and left, closing the door behind herself

I walked over to the dresser was on the other side of the bed. Putting on my normal outfit. A blue jacket and a yellow shirt. A pair of black shoes and pants. And last, but not least, my blue captain hat.

I looked at myself in the mirror above the dresser. Fixing my hat one last time than walk out the door. I walked down the hall to, what we call, 'the pit'.

"I'm up! I can take over now." I said with a bright smile

"Ok. We are neer Cyclops Reef, so get ready." Grandma said steaping to the side, letting me take control

"Thanks, grandma." I said picking up the microphone

"Hello there. This is your captain speaking. Yes, I know, I was not on the island like I said I would. But my little sister is working with me and my grandma so she can learn so that there can be two ships. They say I that I work myself to hard. Really? Oh well." I said

"Know then, we will be nearing Cyclops Reef. Now, it was said that pirates used to hide the treasure here and use it at a meeting point. Not that they still do. It is call Cyclops Reef because it is a small dot, like a cyclops eye, out of the other reefs. I belive that there are 7,maybe 8, reefs. Cyclops Reef being the smallest of all of them. Cool right?" I said

"Now if you look to the right of the ship see Cyclops Reef. It's beautiful, if you ask me that is." I said

"Big brother?" Aryll said

I put my hand over the mic. "What, Little one?" I asked

She pionted to the left of the ship (which is my left).

There. Coming towards us. Was a ship. Not just any ship. One that looked like a pirate ship.

It had a black flack. On the flag was a white skull with a knife in its mouth. There were two white crossed bones right below the skull.

"Where's the Patrol? There should be three for each island, isles of reef!" I said

That's when I saw wood floating in the water.

No... No.. No. No! This is not happening! I'll wake up to Aryll yelling me to wake up.

Yes. That it! I'm having a nightmare again!

No. I can't lie to myself. Not now. Aryll needs me. The people on this ship need me!

I took my hand off the mic. "Ok. I need anyone to hold on to something and sit down. This is going to a bumpy ride. Don't panic, stay calm please." I said looking at Aryll and Grandma and they took hold of something and sat down

Good. I put the mic down and took hold of the steering wheel, taking it off automatic and turn it to manual.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said turning the speed up to get a move on

The pirate ship turn and following us.

"Shit!" I said as they fired at us

We're hit!

"Damn it!" I cursed

They're shoting at the engine! My heart was pounding in my chest.

BAM!

I jerked forward and hit my head on the streering wheel. I fell to the ground.

"Link!" Aryll screamed at me

I brought my hand up to my head. I hissed. I looked at my hand. It had blood all over it. I felt bile rise in my throat.

I looked up. The pirate ship was next to us now. We must of stop.

Aryll ran over to me. "Are you ok?" She asked

Before I could answer the window shattered. Aryll held my hand tightly.

The pirate had tan skin, blue eyes and blond hair which was in a ponytail. She had short pointed ears. She had a blue shirt on with tan (not as tan as her skin) baggy pants and brown sandals.

"Well, look at this, Niko." She said someone, I'm guessing Niko, hopped in

I can't see very good now. I'm losing too much blood.

Niko laughed.

"Stay away from my big brother!" Aryll practically screamed at them

I squeezed her hand. She looked at me. I shook my head no.

"Aww. Does 'big brother' not want you to fight." The girl pirate said mockingly and I glared at her, or at least tried to

My breathing became heavy.

"Big brother?" Aryll looked at me worriedly

That's when everything slowly faded black.

**A/N: Ya! Longer chapter! I think this one of the longest chapters I have writen on fanfiction. Cool. So, do you like the story so far? Comment to get more chapters next friday! Thank you for reading. Comment for Link's safety! **


	4. Chapter 3

"Unnnn... Where am I?" I asked no one in particular looking my surrounding

"My ship. That's where, captain." A deep voice said from behind me

I gasped a the memories hit like a wave. "Where's Aryll?!" I yell turning around

The man in front of me had black hair and pale skin. I couldn't tell what his eyes looked like 'cause he had his eyes where closed. He had a red bandana on his head, hinding most of his black hair. I could see he had pointed ears like my family.

"Done staring at me, captain?" He chuckled

"I'm waiting for an answer." I said trying to cover up that I was analyzing him

"I aready gave you your answer. Your sister is fine. She with your Grandma. But you where too busy staring at me you didn't hear me. I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare at me." He said a smirked and open his eyes, now facing me

I gasped. These eyes! Their from my dream. The glowing, beady ruby red eyes.

"You!" I said backing away from him, still on the ground

"Do I know you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow

"Your from my dream. You killed me." I said

He walk twords me and I back away. He had his arms crossed. I finally hit a wall. He stood in front of me, looking down at me with those glowing red eyes.

"Look, kid, I don't kill people unless needed. Ok?" He said looking at me, his where hard as if I had insulted him

"Then why is there ship wreckage then? And I'm not a kid. Ok?! I'm 25 years old!" I ask trying to sound tough, even though I was scared sitless

"We thought you caused the wreckage. And by the way I'm 30, so beat you by 5 years." He said now kneeling in front of me, eye to eye

"Why would I kill someone?" I asked feeling hurt

"Look. It's not like we could see you. Come on. Let's go see your family. We're not bad pirates. It may seem like we are bad, but only act that way. Sorry about Tetra. She's... Well different. My name is Dark by the way. What's your name?" Dark said holding his hand out

"It's Link. Thank you." I said taking his hand

He nodded, pulling me up (more like yanked me up). I ending up on he chest. He had to be about 5 feet and 8-9 inches. I blushed. He smelt like the morning breeze on the ocean.

He chuckled. "Done hugging me, Captian?"

"I fell on you and your the one who's holding me." I said looking up at him

He chuckled deep in his chest and I could feel it, blushing deeper. I turned around when he let go and coughed into my hand, trying to get off the topic.

"Let go see my family, please." I said trying to hind my blush and my secret that not even Aryll and Grandma know

"Are you blushing?" He said and practically hear him smirking

"I don't know what your talking about." I said with my back to him

"Whatever. Follow me." Dark said walking in frount of me and open the door

We walk to another door to our left and went out. You know that cheesy line from scary movies 'Bright light, bright light!' finally made sense. I had to squint to see just a little.

I finally could see after a minute. There on the side of the ship, pointing at something in the ocean, was Aryll with Grandma and that pirate girl.

"Aryll!" I yelled waving at her

She turned around and smiled brightly, mouth wide open. "Big brother!"

She to me and hugged me. "How's your head? They patched it up good." She asked pulling lightly on the cloth wrapped around my head that I didn't even notice till now

"I feel fine, Aryll." I said letting go of her

"Thank you, Mr. Dark!" She said to the man behind me and he nodded

"Sorry about earlier, Captain Link. I'm name is Tetra." The girl pirate girl, Tetra, said bowling

"Ahh.. It's ok." I said not being used to somebody bowing in frount of me

"You all should head to your rooms it will be night soon." Dark said from behind me still, probably still has his arms crossed his chest

"K." Everyone said once, well grandma said ok

Dark lead me to my room. I sat on my bed and laid down.

«Three hours later»

«Dark's pov»

"Can't sleep." I said to myself

So I got up for a walk. I walk out of my room and went to the deck. Looking around, seeing no one at first. But I could someone singing softly.

"All I need's a little love in my life. All I need's a little love in the dark. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. Yeah..." The voice sang

Wow. I walk towards to neer the edge of the ship was Link. He was singing! And he's good at it to. So I hid behind a crate.

"It seems like we've been losing control. Somebody tell me I'm not alone. When I say all I need's a little love in my life. All I need's a little love in the dark. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart." He sang into the night

I shouldn't be listening to him sing.

" All I need's a little love in my life. All I need's a little love in the dark. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. Maybe some part of you just hates me. You pick me up and play me. How do we call this love? One time tell me you need me tonight. To make it easy, you lie. And say it's all for love." He continued the song

"It seems like we've been losing control. Somebody tell me I'm not alone. When I say all I need's a little love in my life. All I need's a little love in the dark. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. Whoa oh, whoa oh Me and my broken heart Whoa oh, whoa oh Me and my broken Yeah, yeah, yeah (Me and my broken) Yeah, yeah, yeah How do we call this? It's just me, It's just me, It's just me Me and my broken heart!" He can sing so lovely

"All I need's a little love in my life. All I need's a little love in the dark. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart. I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart..." The song faded slowly

"Wow." I said out loud

"Wha?" He turned around and saw me, I had stood up halfway through the song

"How long h-have you been standing there?" He said

"Since the beginning of the song. Your a wonderful singer by the way." I said walking up to him

"I have to go." He said quickly

He ran back into his room. I sighed. I should probably do the same.

I walked back to my room and went back to bed.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. The song that Link sang is Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton. I don't own the song or the band! Search it up on youtube or something. Please comment of the safty of Link! **


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm really sorry about your ship." Dark said leading us to where the ship is

The ship had three holes in the side. They were aiming for the engine. Surprisingly the ship was still standing.

"We learned how to shot a ship without sinking it." He said pointing at the ship

"You alright, Link?" He asked me

"Yeah. It's just that going cost alot to fix." I said looking at my poor ship

"I'll pay for it if you want me to." Dark said

"That would be nice, young man." Grandma said next to Aryll who was to my left, Dark was to my right, then Tetra next to him

"Come vistit us, Mr. Dark! Very nice meeting you!" Aryll said with her usual smile

"Will do, kid." Dark said

Then we both parted ways. Dark to go repork what happened with the Patrol and to tell them not to worried about them for they stick to themselfs normaly. Us, well we wnt to check on the passengers and get them home. With help from the neighboring Patrol boats.

After everyone got home safe. Thing was they were worried about us. We will be out of business of a while. Dark paid for the repairs.

I don't know what to think of him. He's different. I have to stop thinking of him. I can't let That happen again. Not again, ever.

Now not the time to think of the past. Time to find work for the time being. I pick of a newspaper on my way home to see what was available.

I got home and sat on the couch, opening the newspaper. I cross my left leg over my right leg.

"You like him!" Aryll said, I moved the newspaper out of the way so I could look at her

"What?" I asked not knowing what she ment

"You." She pointed at me. "Like." She made a heart with her hands. "Mr. Dark." She finished

"Wha?! No, I don't like him!" I almost yell, I don't want grandma in this conversation

"Is that because he caught you sing at night?" She asked

"No. Wait. Did you say singing? I don't sing Aryll and you know why." I said not wanting to feel this way

"Are you scared? Mr. Dark won't let you fall again, Link. I could hear you crying, Link. It hurt to hear you in so much pain, Big Brother. He wont do it to you. I know. I heard him." She said with tears in her eye

I looked away from her. She knows?! How?! I can't. He'll hurt me just like he did.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Aryll sat down and hug me. I hug her now full on crying, I can feel the pain again! Why!?

Grandma walked in and joined the hug. "Don't worrie so much. That young man was there and didn't kill us, now did he?" Grandma said I shook my head no

"That's what I thought. He had his chansis to do what he wanted, but did he? No. He actually convinced the two, Tetra and Niko, to let us live. They all thought we killed those people on the Patrol boats. He thought the same. He let us speak first before even trying to kill us. After he heard us out, he got worried about you. He tryed not to show it, but you can't hid things from your old Grandma. I could see it in his eyes." Grandma said giving me a speach about Dark

I didn't know that. But. No. No more buts. Maybe I should probably give him a chance.

"I'll give him a chance. But one chance and one chance only." I said wipping the tears from my eyes

"Yay! Mr. Dark is coming over three day from now!" Aryll said

"Ok. Then I have time to think. Thank you for leting me know, Aryll." I said and she nodded

"We can't let him know though. He wouldn't like the Mr." Aryll said and she had a point, we can't let Him know about, He always has his way

**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter, I know but I want the next part to be a different chapter though. Ok. So do you like the story so far? I had finished this chapter at 4:30 am. I can't sleep. Oh and this was done on September 2nd. I'm just waiting for a comment. Comment for Links safety! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
